Evil Voices
Evil Voices ''is a mini-story in the Aeon of the Champion story series, taking place around 32,000 BGY (Mythos). The plot centres around the Earth Watcher angels and their leader, Lord Shemyaza. The story ''32,023 BGY. The process of re-ordering on Middle-Earth is well into its final stages. The Princes of Hell, who not so ago threatened the existence of Yggdrassil as it was, are strictly confined to prison complexes under the Earth's crust, jealously guarded by Designates. The Designates, themselves massive giants of soulstone, are housed within tombs known as Monuments, where they will be awakened if levels of demonic taint grow too high. No chance of that at the current rate. Comprehensively beaten, the six demons stand no chance against the re-ordering. Asbeel's trail of thought abruptly came to an end when Yeqon, as if he were a ghost or any other foreign spirit, spoke up. "Indeed, Brother Asbeel, we are in a most advantageous position at the current time." Asbeel's initial reaction was that of annoyance, as he knew instantly what Yeqon had done. He'd used the mindlink to tap into Asbeel's thoughts, effectively invading his privacy. That was one of the problems with Heaven; you were always being monitored by someone. Knowing who he was speaking to, that said, he immediately renounced that tone. "Of course, Brother Yeqon," he replied quickly after. "We should relay this to Lord Shemyaza." "He is already aware; having received constant reports on the condition of the planet. He is said to be pleased with the developments." "Understood, Brother-" "-unfortunately Shemyaza errs on the side of caution. He has requested that the Earth Watchers install a new tower overlooking the underside of western Vigrith, perhaps to curb the influence of the Lord of Sin. This is despite the fact that his influence has been limited in the past millenia," Yeqon asserted - cutting off Asbeel in his sentence. There was a brief period of silence as Asbeel tried to come to terms with Yeqon's rudeness. First bursting into his thoughts like a demon in disguise, and now cutting him off mid-sentence? Again, he quickly purged the thought before Yeqon could intercept them. "Perhaps he needs some perspective," Yeqon continued as his halo lit up briefly, indicating elation. "being surrounded by the Aesir constantly is impacting his judgement. As Grand Watchers, we should be alerting him to this potential flaw in logic." "You are reasonable," Asbeel responded, nodding his head. "As is Lord Shemyaza. He will listen to reason where the Aesir do not." "A correct assessment, Asbeel. I shall seek an audience with him later today, and the fruits of this discussion will be carried forward. Farewell, Brother, and may the Light be your Guide." "Farewell, Yeqon, and may the Light be your Guide." Yeqon departed from the chamber at a brisk pace, leaving Asbeel on his own once again. Out of the reach of any potential thought-tappers, Asbeel contemplated the discussion that had just concluded. The fact is that the Re-ordering has been a success, and the demon princes are no longer a threat to Middle-Earth. Yet Shemyaza, for whatever reason, is still not convinced. We will have to convince him, then, to see things a different way, even if it doesn't perfectly align with what the Aesir themselves believe. They are masters, but not masters of knowledge. They might be a little misguisded. They might even be wro-'' Seeing archangel Malzeda floating past the Chambers of Knowledge made Asbeel's heart stop for a moment. Malzeda was the tutor of the Scholari angels of which both Yeqon and Asbeel were members. It was imperative that he of all angels did not catch him slipping out of line. ''We're going to need to do this soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep this facade up. *** The world seems so much better from far away. Shemyaza gazed upon a re-ordered Middle-Earth from the vantage point of his golden watch-tower. Although he could not physically manifest in the world for the time being, this was not something that occured to him. He was content to admire the planet from a distance. All the more reason for us to protect it. The High Watcher broke his gaze and stared up at the Heavens surrounding him, with its walled cities of gold and neatly organised dominions. He observed the towering Angiris Citadel, the beating heart of the Silver City and headquarters of the Aegis Council. For all its grandeur, it just didn't compare. It's too well-ordered. Too well organised to be truly beautiful. To the High Watcher, the randomness of Middle-Earth's arrangement is what made it beautiful. Its flora and fauna had evolved naturally, over many years, rather than being constructed by alien races. Sometimes, it made him wonder why Heaven couldn't be the same. We're always told we're above them, that their ways are inferior...but the beauty of their world suggests they must be doing something right...something we could learn from-'' Shemyaza did an insta-purge when his thoughts were invaded. Thankfully for him it wasn't one of the Aesir, but it was one of their servants - his faithful assistant, Yeqon himself. "Lord Shemyaza, my salutations," Yeqon said, lowering himself before the High Watcher, who gave him friendly gesture in acknowledgement. "You are of course aware of the developments being made in the re-ordering process?" he continued, asking a somewhat loaded question. "Indeed", the response came. "You are of course aware of the fact the demon threat has been neutralised?" Shem waited a bit, then responded. "Yes." "Now consider this: the Aesir want us to build another tower on the underside of Western Vigrith, to monitor Asmodeus. This flies in the face of evidence from our Watchers that such activity is not necessary. Brother Penemue has recorded no signs of demonic taint in that region, and the flights, courtesy of Dragonqueen Tiamat, tell a similar tale. Why then, you do you think that they insist upon this measure?" The High Watcher grew suspicious of Yeqon's motives. "Yeqon, you are questioning holy orders?" "Questioning, your grace?" The Grand Watcher threw doubt over his master's words. "No such disrespect you will ever have to suffer from me. I am merely...making a statement of fact..." "Yeqon, what is your point? I have been issued a command from the Aegis Council. I intend to pass this on to the Earth Watchers as per said command. There is nothing controversial about that." Yeqon eyed up his conversation partner. ''He's playing stubborn, feigning fidelity. In reality, within his heart of hearts, even he would accept the frivolousness of their plans. He let the bad air clear before speaking again. "Just consider this, your grace," he said, cleverly not yet revealing that he knew what Shemyaza had been thinking about a couple of minutes ago. "In your own opinion, Midgard is a beautiful world. Its biodiversity is some of the most breathtaking we have ever witnessed on a planet. The flora, the fauna, the elementals...even some of the native races are fascinating. For all intents and purposes it can be described as the jewel of Yggdrassil. You wouldn't deny this, would you?" Shem's first instinct would be to contradict the statement, but it was his own, so he couldn't do so without looking like a fool. Instead, he gave a vague positive gesture to signal Yeqon could continue. "And it has achieved such a state despite not being stage-by-stage ordered by higher authorities - in stark contrast to say, our own realm. You wouldn't deny that, would you, my lord?" Shemyaza found himself looking rather sheepish. He had also, by this point, caught onto the fact that Yeqon had invaded his thoughts after all. Perhaps I need to think more quietly-'' "Even now, as you wonder how I managed to perfectly describe to you your own opinions, my lord, you contemplate the soundness of my statements. And that is good. It is good to think. It is good to think for '''yourself'...as long as you are consistent. If you can sit here and question your own positions, why can you not do the same for so-called 'higher powers'? If they were in the right, they would have no problem explaining their reasoning to you. Would you deny this?" "You have a point, Yeqon..." The angel stepped backwards from his master, his wings aglow with pride at having gotten Shemyaza to agree with him. "So now, do you see what I am trying to convey, my lord?" At this point, Yeqon was clearly in charge of affairs, with Shemyaza passively responding to him each time. "I am of course, not denying the legitimacy of Head Councillor Duterius, your master my master-removed. Just...describing events as they unfold." Yeqon slipped away from Shemyaza's quarters, but the Lord of the Watchers stopped his getaway. "Brother Yeqon!" he exclaimed. Yeqon turned a head back, angling himself such that the tip of his right wing was again visible. "Yes, my lord?" "How do you know you are correct in your description of events?" Shemyaza asked, as if he had been living under a tablet of stone for 30,000 years. Yeqon's halo beamed. "Keep observing, you'll see it for yourself - if you haven't already." The Grand Watcher levitated out of the room, leaving Shemyaza very much troubled. Category:Mini-stories Category:Aeon of the Champion mini-stories Category:Aeon of the Champion stories Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline